


A Little Adjustment

by Pterodotyl



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodotyl/pseuds/Pterodotyl
Summary: Krolia counts her blessings.





	A Little Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvamoon/gifts).



> This was written as a request for a friend<3

If there was one thing that had been constant all of Krolia's life, it was adjustment.

In her younger years it had been the adjustment to the brutality of the Galra Empire's practices and conditioning. When she'd gotten older, it was the Blade's rigorous training, preparing herself for a lifetime of secrecy and uncertainty where every move could be her last. And now, on Earth...it was motherhood and all the strange, nonsensical things that came with having a human husband.

"So you're saying this...large man, he watches over your children. Without rest. And if they meet his criteria, they are awarded gifts for their good behaviour?"

She watched as Akira brought a hand up to rub his neck in the way he did whenever she hadn't quite grasped a concept he was trying to explain.

"Well...more or less, I s'ppose. He gives them presents. Toys and the like."

"And if their performance is not satisfactory?"

"Traditionally they'll get something like a lump of coal, but these days we don't do that so much."

She made a thoughtful sound. "The giving of fossil fuels is meant to be some form of punishment on your planet?"

"Back in the day, a lump of coal was pretty useless. But like I said, we don't really do that anymore. Mostly they just don't get the things they want."

The notion of some bearded, pot-bellied human keeping watch over every single child on the planet's surface was absurd, but Krolia found the notion of punishment and reward based on review and performance familiar enough. Even brought Kolivan to mind, which made it impossible not to imagine him in the glaring, festive colours of the season.

"Hmm. Finally, a custom of yours that very nearly makes sense." Her lips quirked, and then she turned her gaze downward to the impatient bundle in her arms, watching as Keith's hands contracted into clumsy, uncoordinated little fists.

"Hear that? There's a large man watching you."

"Hey now, there's only one man watching this lil' guy, and I'm not that large," said Akira, wearing a wry but amused smile as he laid an arm around her waist and offered Keith a finger. Tiny hands grabbed onto it immediately. "But I would be really dang happy if he could finish his bottle without makin' such a fuss."

He waggled his finger a little, and Krolia watched with warmth in her chest at the way Keith's little hand clung all the more tightly. "How about it, little man? Feel like helpin' your poor dad out?"

"Mn, mbah," babbled Keith, shaking his hands back and forth.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Hm. I don't think that was a yes."

Akira sighed. "Yeah... Worth a shot. Lucky for him, I'm not as strict as ol' Santa. Plenty of presents in your future, no matter how much of your food I'm gonna wind up wearing."

And he did wind up wearing quite a lot. Keith was a messy eater, a trait Krolia found particularly endearing. Despite his human size, he'd definitely inherited the appetite of a proper Galran baby and was so hasty to grab hold of the bottle that he'd often wind up missing the teat entirely, smearing it all over his face and the front of anyone holding him.

"Perhaps your large, watchful man ought to bring you a bib," she said, sending Akira fond look.

"Hah. You might be right." He smiled and gave his finger another tug. Keith immediately tried to pull it into his mouth. "Speaking of, think this lil' guy's hungry. Want me to...?"

Krolia shook her head. "No, it's fine. You go ahead and make dinner."

Akira leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Alright. Holler if you need anything."

She waited until he'd left the living room before looking down at the tiny life in her arms and sighing softly, gently stroking a thumb over one plump little cheek.

"Christmas, huh..."

Krolia had precious few opportunities in her life to indulge in such luxuries. If anything, it had felt like she received them. First was her acceptance into the Blades and earning Kolivan's trust, being given her first assignment against the Empire...and now, thanks to luck against all reason, she had a family.

It was a gift greater than anything in her wildest dreams.

No bearded human could have possibly given her something as wonderful and precious as the tiny babe in her arms, she thought, nor the wonderful man in her life.

An unhappy hiccup and flail from Keith had her chuckling as she readjusted him in her arms. There was the vague hope that perhaps this time he wouldn't be so hasty, but she wasn't in the least bit surprised when he wound up wearing nearly as much of his meal as he ate.

When Akira returned and he wordlessly passed her a wet cloth to help wipe him up, Krolia felt that same fond warmth inside her again, and smiled.

Who needed presents when she already had everything she needed, right here?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please feel free to check out my other WIP Klance fic, "The Dreaming Dark", right [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755324) You can also reach me on tumblr @ [pterodotyl](http://pterodotyl.tumblr.com/) to make your own fic requests.


End file.
